Today, numerous companies rely on information technology (IT) for managing their day to day business. As such, the reliability of the systems and networks thereof is of great importance to many IT companies. In order to enhance reliability, IT service providers utilize component redundancy, in which a secondary component is provided within the system for providing redundant functionality as a primary component such that failure of the primary component allows the second component to remain active and protect the system from potential failure. Additionally, the infrastructure and architecture of such systems often contain certain points (i.e., single points of failure) that increase the risk of outage during failure of a particular component. Furthermore, these points of failure are difficult to detect and often result in significantly negative effects on the IT infrastructure and business process.